cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel
Unknown Author. I thought it was going to be a normal day... I was just dumping Hotel Mario's source for future uses, but I never expected... I'd find that... One of the files dumped was a level, the 13th Hotel, which had an unique cutscene. I was so excited to test it, I used my emulator to play it the quickest as possible. The opening cutscene begun: It was the original intro, but Mario was alone. There was some really creepy music in the background. The next scene was the place where Bowser was suposed to stay, but he was not there. Instead, his right hand was still over the rock, but bleeding. In his place, there was what looked like a huge stack of metal, bleeding. I was utterly scared at that point. The next scene was the place where Mario and Luigi walks talking about the picnic, but no one was there, not even Mario. That huge red mushroom which was supposed to be there was broken, and there was blood. The sky was gray all the time. Mario reached the front door of the resort. The board was blank, with huge marks of claws and blood. Mario didn't say anything, just picked up the letter. The next scene was really unsettling. It was Mario in close up, reading the letter. His eyes were completely black, and the sky changed. Mario was talking in a kind of demonic enchant. In the next scene, I was shocked. He looked to Luigi, who was dead in a iron stack, and said some glitched noises. Mario kept looking at Luigi with an amused glare at the eyes for around 8 seconds. The next scene was the "Condemned" board. But instead, it was written "YOU ARE Condemned", there were claws marks and lots of blood around the bricks and over the soil. Mario comes up, faceless, with white and black clothes, holding his bread box, which was blank. The background was of that of Evil the Cat. Two messages blinked in a frame in the bread box: "13th Hotel" and "HELP ME". The next scene was the princess waving over the pipe, she kept doing that, with the scene blinking sometimes. Then, suddenly, she disappeared, and there was blood over that pipe. Mario came up, with a messed up red color with a hellish style, with static in the background, saying more demonic talking, in whispers. Then, Ludwig's ruined castle appeared. The castle looked like it was abandoned, with mist around the place. Mario appeared again, pointing up, like in the final frame of the Intro, but his eyes were black, the BG was different and it was glitching up. For a short moment, he had red pupils facing me. Next scene: Mario walked like in the Toast cutscene, it was completely black, all what was there was the dead Luigi. Mario stayed like that for a few seconds, and then, a closeup. His right eye was popped and hanging out of the place, and he was stabbed on the belly. A demonic voice said "MARIO IS DONE FOR", and static came up. My game froze. This is the video that I could record, before the game crashed, along with my entire emulator. Category:CreepyPasta Article Category:Lost Video Games